If Everything Hasn't Been Enough Already
by StoryDreamer
Summary: A revenge plot a generation in the making. How many secrets can one family hide.3rd in the Family Secrets Sereis [Crossover with CSI:NY and slightly CSI:,CSI:Miami, and NCIS]


Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. although a few characters do you'll no which ones when you read.

A/N: So like it says below it's the third instalment in the Family Secrets Series so if you haven't then I suggest you read Will I Ever Be Home Again and Family Crisis before this. Also through out this first chapter I tried to drop as many hints as possible for who Cuz Cuz is b/c he is a already established TV show character it gets more and more obvious I hope and it's revealed at the very end of this chapter, but if you want to try to take a guess before it gets there then go ahead. Anyways I hope you like it.

If Everything Hasn't Already Been Enough

Third in the Family Secrets Series

By: StoryDreamer

INTRODUCTION:_It's been two years sense Calleigh's death at Robert's hand. Robert is still on death row and Felix Richardson is still in prison. Anya Wolfe is now 5 years old. The winter holidays are here again and everyone is hoping for a better Christmas then two years ago. Ryan, Anya, Tony, and Greg have made plans to go up to New York for the holiday to spend time with Martin and his family. _

Chapter One - Cuz Cuz

A knock sounded on the door of the Fitzgerald home and Martin went to answer it knowing who it would be most likely because they were late. Martin opened the door to reveal another man he knew as his cousin from his fathers side. "Sorry I'm late man got held up at work."

"That's okay come in. You sure you're alright with them spending the night at you're place?" asked Martin.

"Yeah I'm sure."

"And you're alright with keeping them till noon tomorrow."

"I'm good Mart. You and Sam need your time to go a get those kids there gifts and pick up the others tomorrow at the airport. I can certainly handle the muchkins for a day or so."

Suddenly the two men heard the excited young voice belonging to five year old Jessica Fitzgerald. "Cuz Cuz you're here," shed said and attached herself to one of the mans long legs. "Vaughn, Cuz Cuz is here."

"YEAH! CUZ CUZ!" shouted Vaughn running into the room.

"Vaughn no running," said Martin.

But Vaughn was oblivious to his father's command and continued to run and wrapped himself around the mans other leg. "Well I know two somebodies are happy to see me."

"Yeah tell me about it. They've been talking about you all day," said Sam coming into the room.

"Hey Sam," said the man.

"Hey yourself," she said walking over to him giving him a small hug they also gave each other small peeks on the cheek in way of greeting. "You two better get your things. We don't want to keep Cuz Cuz waiting any longer then he has to."

The two kids detached themselves from the mans legs and started running for their room. "Walk!" yelled Martin after them and this time they listened and slowed down.

The man turned to Sam "Why do you do that?"

Sam played innocence. "Do what?"

"Call me Cuz Cuz."

"Because it's cute."

The man just let out a small scoff. "Yeah okay, for them maybe."

"It get's them going. Are you sure you're alright with this?" asked Sam.

The man let out a sigh. "Yes Sam. Martin's already asked that. I'm fine with it honestly. I even cleared tomorrow with my boss. I have the whole day off so if you need me to keep them longer I'm good."

"Thanks," said Sam.

The two children came back in with little backpacks on their backs. Vaughn had a green one and Jessica who had been told blue was for boys was being a rebal with her light blue back pack. She had insisted it be blue and be this blue backpack because as she put it. 'It matched Cuz Cuz's eyes' Jessica was smiling happily. "Like my baggy Cuz Cuz?"

"Yes I do, it's a nice bag."

"We got them before we started kindergarden this year,"

"You were spose to get pink," said Vaughn.

"I don't like pink. I like blue. Want to know why I like this blue Cuz Cuz?"

"Sure, why?"

"Cause it matches your eyes. You and daddy both have pretty blue eyes."

"She's always bragging about that you know," said Martin. "Well you two, you better get going. I'm sure Cuz Cuz has a lot planed for you."

The man gave Martin a look as if to say 'great you too'. "Thanks again. We'll see tomorrow at noon," said Martin as he opened the door. The man stood outside with the two kids and turned to Martin.

"Yeah you too. Can't wait to meet these other cousins of your Martin."

* * *

The man with his two little second cousins Jessica and Vaughn walked down the hall to his apartment. He grew uneasy when he saw two men standing there he didn't really recognize, but everything about them spelled trouble. He bent down to the two kids. "Hey you two, those fellas look like they want to talk to someone. I'm gonna see what they want. I'll unlock the door, but I want you to take my keys and lock the door behind yourselves." 

"Why are they bad?" asked Jessica.

"I don't know, but we're going to be safe alright. Remember our secret knock?"

They both nodded as they got closer one of the men noticed and nudged the other. The other one turned around. "Detective?"

"Yeah."

"We need to talk."

"Kay," replied the detective also known as to be the two kids cousin. He unlocked the door and handed the keys to Vaughn. "Go take care of your stuff alright." he then closed the door behind him only barely hearing the slight click of the door being locked. Hopefully his little cousins would be safer if these men were really as bad as they looked, because any commotion they'd cause with him would alert his neighbors and they wouldn't have time to get the kids, at least that was his hopes. "What can I do for you?"

* * *

It was now close to eight in the morning. Martin and Samantha were eating breakfast and getting ready to go pick up the others from the airport. The telephone rung. The only person that would be calling was Martin's cousin to say something came up and he has to go into work, so Martin picked it up. "Fitzgerald residence, Martin." 

"_Daddy_," came a small voice.

"Jessica? What is it? Are you okay? Where's Cu-"

"_Cuz, Cuz hasn't come back."_

"What do mean hasn't come back?" Martin asked. He knew his cousin wouldn't just leave his kids there unattended.

"_He was talking to two ugly guys last night. He told us to go inside and lock up. There was lots of banging around after that, but we never heard secret knock. We're scared. An old lady keeps knocking on the door asking for Cuz Cuz, but it's not secret knock and Cuz, Cuz isn't here. Daddy please come we're scared. Where's Cuz Cuz?"_

"I don't know honey. I'll be right there?"

"_Do you know secret knock?"_

"Yes honey? You just hold on and I'll be right there," said Martin and hung up the phone. "Sam I need you to go to airport to pick up the others. I have to go pick up the kids and take them to the office."

"Martin, what is it?"

"He's missing."

With that she understood and the breakfast was left abandoned to get cold as they rushed out the door.

* * *

On the way to pick up his kids Martin had called Jack to tell him his suspicions. Martin walked in to their space. Carrying Jessica in one arm. Her head was tucked into his neck. He held Vaughn's hand with his other available one. "Martin, I just heard. What are the kids doing here?" asked Viv. 

"They we're in his apartment when he..."

"Martin did you bring a picture?" asked Jack.

"Yeah, hold on," he said he went to put Jessica down, but she wined a gripped on to his shirt tighter.

"Here let me take her," said Viv taking a hold of Jessica. Jessica went willing into her arms. "Hey now everything will be okay."

"Cuz Cuz is gone," she said sadly.

"We'll get him back," said Viv.

Martin took the wallet picture out and handed it to Jack. Jack called another agent over to get enlarged to put up on the white bored.

"Jack, this is bigger then just him being my cousin."

"How so?"

"He's a Homicide Detective with NYPD."

Viv looked up from Jessica and Danny looked over to them from his desk. There was complete and udder silence. The agent came back with the enlarged picture and handed it to Danny, who quickly got up at put it at the top of the white bored, writing the name underneath. It wasn't the picture that stood out the most to Martin is was the name _**Donald Flack Jr. **_underneath.

A/N: So there we go. I don't know how long it will be before the next chapter is up this one will probably come slower then the other two. Yes most likely the csi for NY will be involved. They are Don's friends and he works with them a lot, but they'll be more minor then Don himself. This is under WAT b/c i didn't want to give anything away by putting it under CSI:NY and we had already met Martin and knew he was family to Greg and Ryan in the second installment. Thanks for reading StoryDreamer


End file.
